


Please and Thank You

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Begging, Damian's 16, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Humiliation kink, I think that's everything?, Knotting, Loads of it, Lots of Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Punishment, Size Kink, Slight Foot Fetish, a/b/o dynamics, dom/sub themes, implied ambiguous underage sex, like really mild, mild spanking, nothing with cruel intent, omega sex slurs, omegas produce slick, some of it's bad, tears of pleasure, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just porn. </p><p>Literally that's it.</p><p>It's all porn.</p><p>All they do is fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please and Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindXLicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Please and Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021872) by [LyndiaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox)



> The intros shit I know, sorry. It was originally just me talking dirty about them to make my friend uncomfortable and then it transformed, also it was awkwardly in present tense which I hate using when typing up stories so I tried to give it some tense changes without really changing it but the second half was in this awful mix of BOTH past and present and just, man.
> 
> Personally I think it's great but I also can't read it without blushing because it is by no means vanilla and that's really the only warning I can properly give.
> 
> But, Read on if you so desire.

 One day, Tim walked in on Dick and Bruce but instead of walking out like a good little omega he stood there watching, squirming and rubbing his tiny hard on between his legs, but they didn't stop. They knew he was there. They got louder. More erotic. Dick was an exhibitionist and Bruce loved to indulge him. Then, Jason walked in and stood behind Tim, whispering the dirtiest things in his ear, although his wasn't really whispering at all.

  It got to the point where Tim was whimpering and begging and Jason told him that if he wants to be such a little knotty whore that he could just bend him over a couch and leave him there for anyone to see, or maybe give him to Damian since he'd probably enjoy being dominated by a sixteen year old, "C'mon Timmy, he's 3 years younger than you but his cocks almost twice your size, you're so much smaller than him in every way its almost pathetic" and Tim came all over his pants like a horny little boy, which Jason was quick to tell him.

Soon enough, Dick was knotted and he always got chatty when that happened. He started the string of the dirtiest babble Tim had ever heard, calling him over, "Look Timmy, I'm knotted. It feels so good Timmy Bruce is so big and his knots just filling me right up, look Timmy", going as far as pulling apart his cheeks to show him that he's still hard and Tim could see the way Dick's rim fluttered around the knot, trying to suck it in even deeper. He watched as Dick grinded down against it, rubbing his cock against Bruce's abs and moaning as Bruce gripped his hip in a way that would definitely leave bruises.

 Tim was practically in a trance as he climbed on to the bed on his hands and knees, his little short shorts cupping his ass. Jason watched from his position with his arms crossed against the wall. Before he could think about it he was kissing Dick's rim, his tongue lapping against the edge of the knot like a starved kitten.

   Jason walked over with a growl seeing Tim worshiping another alphas knot, even if it was Bruce, (Bruce, his alpha, _all of their's alpha_.) and he gave Tim a spank, one wallop of his large hand, the palm of which spanned almost the entirety of Tim's ass. It made Tim gasp, forcing his body forward and shoving his tongue inside Dick's hole on accident. Dick moaned and shuddered at the extra stretch, his dick practically weeping for attention.

  Then, Jason unzipped Tim's shorts and started talking, because while Tim had a humiliation kink, Dick had a praise kink. Two birds, one stone right? "Look at Dickie Bird tiny Tim, look at his pretty perfect cock, the way it sits up so needy, but nowhere near as needy as you, you’re practically desperate, ya’ lil’ omega slut, or maybe you're just a 'mega slut... Probably both. Look at the way he sits on his alpha's knot. Just what’d I'd expect. He’s truly a golden boy of perfection, such a good little omega."

  Suddenly, Tim turned around, his hands scrambling to wrap around Jason’s shoulders, rutting against Jason's leg, until he finally got a solid grip, yanking his head down so hard Jason's pretty sure he almost got whiplash. Not that it really mattered when his horny little omega was practically trying to force his tongue down his throat. Jason gripped his hip HARD, hard enough to make Tim gasp and shudder, forcing him to slow down the kiss, until Jason finally pulled away. Immediately, Tim tried again but Jason’s growl made him freeze, "Use your words, Baby Bird"

   "I— I— I—......" Tim's body shuddered, his hips giving little jerky thrusts as if possessed, "I can't, Jason!"

   Jason's head fell onto Tim's shoulder and he took a moment to recompose. There was absolutely no reason why Tim's voice should have sounded as wrecked as it did, and holy fuck if that didn't turn him on nothing would. "Sure you can, Timmy, you're the big bad Red Robin, there's no way you're that useless"

 The mix of the insult and praise really shouldn't have gotten to him as much as it did, but then Jason was moving, pressing forward, raising one knee to rest on the bed, and gripping his hips with one hand, while the other raised to his hair, the little tug making him release a breathy sigh. Jason was holding him and maybe he could, because Jason said he could and Jason had always been right about _these things_ (Tim was always right about everything else. _Always._ ), "I— I want.." his voice cracked and he took a deep breath, before finally just blurting it all out in one big huff, "Iwantyoutoknotme pleaseknotmejason IknowthatI'mabadomegabutIpromiseI'llbegoodpleaseohpleasejasonIwantitsobadplease IswearI'llsitonyourknotlikeagoodomegaIwon'tsquirmanymoreI'llbehavesocanIhaveitplease?" It took Jason a few seconds to figure out what Tim actually said but when he did..... He really shouldn't have been blamed for his slight loss of control. Really. Especially not when he heard a restless moan from behind Tim.

   Behind them, Dick had managed to maneuver himself, in that way that really only Dick could, twisting and contorting until he sat facing them, legs spread wide, held apart by Bruce's knees, leaning back against his chest, his eyes lidded and a heavy blush covering his face. Jason looked up at him briefly, hooded eyes filled with a dark haze of arousal and dick moans again, grinding himself down against Bruce's knot

 Before Tim could even figure out what was going on, his body had been repositioned. He had been turned around, a thigh between his spread legs, the warmth at his back making him sigh contently, hands up by his head, gripping at the shoulders of Jason's shirt until he finally took notice of the scene in front of him. He gave a tiny whimper, hips canting up into nothing, only to come back down to grind against Jason's leg, speeding up as Jason began to whisper-not-whisper into his ear "Jeez, Baby Bird, I knew you were desperate, but I didn't know you were that desperate, moaning like such a pretty slut, unable to stop rutting, although I don't know what you expect to fuck with such a tiny dick like that.." Tim's body legs shook, on the verge of giving out, as Jason just kept talking, seeming to say whatever had come to mind.

   Dick licked his lips at the sight in front of him, getting that mischievous look in his eye that had made all of his brother's believe without a doubt that his house would be Slytherin, instead of the Gryffindor that he tried to portray (an argument they held MANY times). Tim was on display in front of him, his shirt riding up, tiny nub of a cock popping out of his unzipped short shorts, which really, how did he even get into those?, and one of his little alphas at his back, completely overwhelming him. (Dick got to call them that because he was the big brother, so they were all little in comparison, which he never let them forget.) Dick didn't even realize that he had been talking until he noticed that Tim was biting his lip so hard that blood was trickling down from where it had split, eyes glossy with tears. "—he probably wouldn't even be able to handle it actually. Damian's a pup but his knot alone is already bigger than that little nub he calls a dick" To accentuate his point he reached forward with a foot, rubbing it again him.

  Tim couldn't take it. Dick's light conversational tone overlapping with Jay's low growling commentary ("Look at that Tiny Tim, Dick's getting you off with his foot, because that's all you deserve isn't that right Dick?" "Yup! Maybe if he's good he'll get to feel my tongue, although I probably won't feel anything. It'd be like eating a sucker really..."), the thigh between his cheeks, the foot on his nub... He couldn't bear it, so when a hand went to pull down his shorts, and a wave of slick literally gushed everywhere, getting all over the bed and Jason's jeans, he wasn’t shocked. Embarrassed? Yes. Surprised? No. The way the shorts had been made, the way they cupped into the crease between the bottom of his asscheeks and his thighs, the tight press of the seam against his hole, the inside being layered with latex, so the cloth wouldn't absorb anything... It made sure that no slick would be able to escape until they we're taken off, which were his intentions.

   Three groans sounded at the sight, not even Bruce being able to stop it, another forceful wave of come pressing into Dick making them both shudder slightly. Other than this though, he didn't involve himself. He was content to just watch his boys play with each other, (because whether they liked to admit it or not, they were all _his_ and they would _always be his_ ). Dick and Jason, on the other hand, we're not so easily placated. The both immediately began to discuss the amount of slick Tim had produced "Wow Timmy, I didn't even know you _could produce that much.._ "

"I can't wait until Jaybird lets me hold you down and eat you out, because he will won't he? I'll spread you open, have you writhing on my tongue, sobbing with pleasure, you'll come from my tongue alone, because I said so, like the little whore you are. _I am going to devour you, Timothy.."_  Tim was falling apart, but toes rubbing his nipples, a foot on his dick, fingers in his mouth, fingers in his ass, they were all holding him together, the shaking mess that he was. All he could do was nod at their words, sucking feverishly on the fingers in his mouth. He had never heard his full name used that way, and it sent hot twinges of desire through him, his tiny little dick jumping against Dick's foot, which was immediately commented on. Did they ever run out of things to say? He didn't need preparation, they all knew that, but everyone enjoyed the fact that he was such a little slut that he would come from fingers alone (or a tongue, _God, Dick..._ ). They enjoyed the way he would desperately suckle at Jason’s fingers, the way his tiny mouth would stretch wide around them, and he was happy to be useful, _to be used._

 Suddenly, the hands and feet were gone, (" _No! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good next time, I'msorry—")_ He didn't know what he did wrong, but he'd fix it he swore. He'd behave so please don't leave him like this. He didn't even realize that he had been babbling out his thoughts, eyes filled with two different sorts of tears, as hands desperately tried to drag Jason's hands back, since he couldn't reach Dick, until he felt a hand slap across his butt. He just sobbed and nodded in despair. He had been bad, this is punishment, maybe if he's good for his punishment he'll be rewarded— "Tim are you listening to me?" Tim needed to listen, if he didn't listen they wouldn't come back. "You aren't in trouble, Baby Bird, Do you hear me? You aren't in trouble" What? But then why— "You did really good, you aren't in trouble, you're getting rewarded. You hear me? You did good." Oh... “Now go to Dickie, he has a gift for you"

   Tim nodded. He would listen. He would be good. He began to crawl forward on shaky arms and legs like he was supposed to, panicking when they gave out. No, no, no. He didn't want to be punished for not listening! "C'mon Timmy, you can do it.. C'mere.." He nodded, entire body shaking under the strain, and pushed himself back up, beginning to crawl forward again. He would do this, for Dick, for Jason, and for Bruce. Before he realized, there were hands stroking his face, pulling him up. Kisses were being placed on the edges of his eyes, his eyelids, his lips. "—you did it, Timmy, I'm so proud of you. Even a tiny little thing like you could do it. You did so well, you didn't even cry even though you wanted to. You did so well.." Tim nodded, his head bobbing up and down. It seemed like that was all he could do anymore. He was just so glad he wasn't going to be in trouble for falling, that he did well, he didn't even care.

  The hands were leading him down again, a voice shushing the baby. He hadn't even noticed that he had been whimpering. He didn't know what those hands wanted until it was pressed against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth, pleased to have received such a gift. The stretch was slightly painful, his mouth really was tiny, but he enjoyed the feel of his jaw being sore, although it was never sore for long because everyone always took such good care of him, even Damian, because he's the baby. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, tasting the sweet tang of drying cum, it wasn't Dick's first orgasm. He would alternate between his gentle suckling, and lapping at the tip with his little tongue, drinking up all that was offered to him " _like a good baby slut_ "

   Tim was so focused on behaving, on the task in front of him he wasn't even aware of Jason until he was pressing inside of him. He gasped as he felt himself being stretched open, the slow, easy slide in causing a whimper to vibrate up his throat, making Dick groan and clutch his hair tighter. He had to dig his nails into Dick's thighs, not that he minded, to keep himself from biting down when he felt the slightest bump of Jason's knot that was already starting to form. Jason was taking care of him so well, giving him everything he wanted, just how he liked it that he couldn't take it anymore. A sob hitched his breath, making his body shudder even more, as Jason began to move in him, the tears that had filled his eyes throughout almost the entire interaction finally spilling down his cheeks, so grateful for all that he was receiving. He looked up at Dick as he sucked, trying to show his gratitude through his eyes, even as he cried.

  Dick groaned, shuddering as he hunched over Tim, "Shit— FUck, Bruce!! Bruce! BRuce, Get my phone, pleas-oh fuck, please Bruce please I need a picture I need this, Bruce please, oh god. Fuck, Timmy, Tim, Timmers god you look like the fucking poster child of great sex, you're doing so well good god I'm going to make you my phone background because I could look at you forever god Tim, I want to come down your pretty little throat, watch you choke and try to swallow, but I also want to see you covered in my come, knot in your ass, all fucked out. God Tim I want to wreck you. You make me wish I was an alpha just so I could see you choke on my knot— fuck!.." Tim moaned at his words, still staring up at Dick as if he were the greatest gift he had ever had the joy of having, trying to fuck himself against Jason, to the point where Jason had to grab his hips in a hold that was sure to leave bruises, slamming into him again and again, letting out something of a moan that was also something of a growl. Either way it turned Tim on like nothing else.

  Bruce took this time to take a picture of the scene, using Dick's shoulder as a vantage point, then getting creative and holding the phone out to the side to take a wide shot. Tim was stretched between them, making him look even smaller in comparison to their larger, taller bodies. His back was arched in attempt to thrust back against Jason, his little nub bobbing against his stomach, leaving trails of precum across his stomach and puddles of precum and slick across the sheets. Scratches littered Tim and Dick's thighs, Tim trying to hold onto Dick as Jason's rough movements rocked his entire body, forcing him down onto the dick in his mouth and making him gag, the feel of Tim's throat undulating around him, nearly making Dick lose it right then and there.

  Jason's thrusts grew even more forceful, if that was possible, as his knot grew, Tim bleeding as his claws broke skin, pulling him back into him as he moved forward. He knew Tim loved being stretched even more by his knot as it pulled out and pushed in, his baby was a size queen. Plus the soft plop of his rim sucking the entirety of his knot in and trying to hold him there was unbelievably satisfying. He spread Tim's cheeks and stopped, calling to Dick's attention the sight of Tim fucking himself on his knot, rather pitifully (which Jason was sure to tell him), since he couldn't think well enough to get enough force and coordination behind his thrusts to do it properly. That was the last straw for Dick, yanking Tim off of him with perhaps a bit more force than intended, the pain and sudden clearing of his airway making him gasp as his eyes slid shut, moaning as he felt his face and hair getting covered in Dick's cum

   Satisfied, Dick took his phone from Bruce, who had been dutifully taking pictures the entire time, and took some more of his come covered Baby Bird, his dick resting against his lips, as his little pink tongue lapped at the tip like a kitten. Jason still hadn't started moving and after what felt like forever ("It was like thirty seconds, you're just a desperate whore, Timmy") Tim was starting to get really frustrated, while his tiny, weak, choppy thrusts were enough for Jason, they weren't helping Tim at all— Finally, Tim couldn't take it anymore and let out a tiny growl, which Jason had been waiting for and growled in response, slapping his hand down on an oversensitive cheek, claws leaving little scratches, and grabbed him by the neck, forcing his chest into the sheets and knocking the air out of his lungs.

   Tim gasped, trying to get his breath back and let out a tiny mewl on accident, his feral side pleased to have been so thoroughly dominated and forced into such a submissive position, trying to appease his "angered" alpha. When he didn't get what he wanted in response to his "apology" he began to spitefully lick at Bruce's knot, which his face was practically forced against. He knew that this if nothing else, would anger Jason to action. Surely enough, Jason growled, almost completely feral, and hunched over Tim and bit him, sinking his canines into their mating mark and rutting against him. Tim let out a pleased moaning mewl, glad that things were finally moving along. He could feel Jason's knot growing and was happy.. Until Jason stopped. Tim let out a loud whine, slamming his tiny fist against Dick's strong thigh, upset to have been denied.

   Jason pulled away from Tim's neck, looking up darkly and growling at Dick in his alpha tone, "Give me your phone." Dick handed it over, pleased to comply and happy with the praise he received in response. Jason hand moved back to Tim's ass spreading it to show that he had stopped, with his full knot half out. Dick gasped at the sight. Most omegas couldn't handle the stretch of a full knot, it would often lead to lots of painful tearing, and those that could usually had size prepping beforehand. He immediately went to check Tim, who was panting breathily, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He seemed annoyed, but generally pleased with the stretch, and didn't show any signs of unbearable pain; also Jason didn't seem concerned so he supposed it was fine. He would never do anything to actually hurt the boy. Jason just moved on to take a picture, and gave the phone back to Dick, who quietly took it, trying to pacify Jason's alpha, with his show of submission. It might of worked but Jason didn't show it, telling Tim that he knew what to do, and that he should have just listened instead of being such a 'disobedient knotwhore'.

   Dick watched as Tim began to squirm, his inability to stay still reminding him of the knot that currently occupied his hole, filling him up so deliciously, and leaned back against Bruce, enjoying the show that was on display for him. He bounced happily on Bruce's cock as Tim began to get spanked, wanting the same treatment, his masochistic side showing. Finally, after the twenty-seventh hit (he was only supposed to get ten, but he kept messing up the count), Tim was a sobbing mess, weakly grinding against Jason, and mewling praises of how he had such a good alpha, that he was unworthy but so glad to be filling up with his alpha's cum, that he was sorry for misbehaving, that good omega's shouldn't make promises and not keep them. Finally, with a thrust that held so much force it shoved Tim's cum covered face into Dick's ass, pressing against Bruce's knot for the who-knows-what time that night, Jason knotted Tim who let out a sob of relief. Dick took another picture, before getting the brilliant idea to send them to Stephanie, who was visiting Cass in Hong Kong. 'timmy was a good bad boy ;)' 

   About an hour later, both Bruce and Jason had finished knotting, but when Jason pulled out, he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an oddly shaped butt plug, shoving it into Tim, who whimpered. Jason shushed him, stroking his back, telling him that he loved him but bad boys needed to be punished so that they could learn. Tim just nodded his understanding letting out of soft hiccupping sob. After they finished cleaning up it was around time for dinner, so they went down stairs. Tim saw Damian wrinkle his nose and knew he could smell the sex on him, the others had gotten to shower but he hadn't, and he blushed, the embarrassment and knowledge of the plug he was wearing, of Damian not knowing but being able to smell it on him, making his nub harden, as he squirmed in his seat quietly. Dinner passed without much fuss, and immediately after Jason took Tim upstairs.

   It wasn't until they were all in the cave after a patrol that Tim hadn't attended that Damian asked what had been pressing his mind for a while, "Where was Drake? Was it because of injuries received in due to his own stupidity?"

  Dick looked at him, a strange look in his eyes, and chuckled, "Basically. And you know Tim isn't stupid. I'll show you pictures later." With a sigh, Damian turned to Jason, "You really need to learn some self-control."

  Jason snorted, "No, he needs to learn to listen."

 Damian looked at him blankly, "You do realize he does it on purpose right?"

 "I know, but he might learn something this time." and then he reaches into his pocket and Damian watches as he presses a switch on what obviously was the remote control for a vibrator, from low to high for a few seconds before switching it off and walking away. "Now I'm going to see how much he's cried in the past few hours."

 "You're cruel, Todd"

 Dick patted Damian on the back, "You and I both know he's going to go up there and be insanely mushy, and give Tim all the after care in the world."

"I know."

"Now, why don't we go have sex in the batmobile?"

"You're unbelievable"

"Bruce left for a business trip after dinner though and I'm horny!!!!!" Dick whined.

".............Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I end up gifting all my works to WindXLicus. Your welcome. Also tell me what you think because I get so embarrassed by these things, I am amazed that I even managed to write all of this. Also tell me about any grammar mistakes or anything. I was too embarrassed to proper read over it.


End file.
